A Faint Wish
by Sychronicity girl
Summary: Have you ever imagined the future? How do you believe it will be? Well, let me tell you this stories. Many stories of different people, but in a moment they all get together in this Android Apocalypse, all because a faint wish. Dare to enter here, and discover how the future really is? Dare to follow our characters, while they escape from the inevitable? Enter here, if you dare.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Rui-chan is baaaaaaaaack! So, today I´m writing this new story, based on the song "A Faint Wish"… and also the prologue in "Utopia"**

**This is a Kagaminecest with other pairing I like. Also, this is a teaser, depending on the feedback I get I´ll keep writing it (but we all know I´ll writte even if anyone reads it) **

**This is dedicated to my friends "Sir Lenju II" and "takolukanow" for their birthdays! I hope you had a great day! **

**Now, I won´t stop you anymore, let´s start!**

**NEITHER VOCALOID, NEITHER THEIR CHARACTERS NOR THE SONGS ARE MY PROPERTY. THIS IS A STORY MADE BY A FAN FOR FANS. **

**OxOxO**

"_Teaser (prologue)"_

The future has always been an unknown thing for the humanity. Always wanting to go to it, always trying to make a better tomorrow for the future generations.  
>Everyone had imagined the future in a moment of their lives, I am sure of that. Flying cars, time machines, urbanizations, floating houses, traveling light-speed… many dreams, many theories, many ambitions for the future.<br>It might be a deception for you to know that the future isn´t that. A world where there aren´t many natural resources is somewhere difficult to live. Constants wars for the domination of forests, sick people unable to get their medicines, contamination, droughts, malnutrition, and many other things that they most get over with.

This is the new world, the one you didn´t met, the one that is 50 years in the future.

But that the humanity is in problems of this kind doesn´t means the technology has gone to the oblivion. All the things I mentioned before already exists, and also there´s another thing, the one that might be our salvation. The "Androification".

It consists in transplanting the brain and the heart of a human to a machine, a robot.  
>This would help due to the fact that the robots wouldn´t need any natural resources to survive…. You wouldn´t need to be feed, to drink water, you wouldn´t have any physic necessity, but you would be alive.<p>

The UN agreed with the project, anything could go wrong. They would hire the best scientists and doctors for the project.

-The humans are humans because they have a soul"- were the words of the people who agreed with this- "we will only transfer that to an immortal body. The ethnicities will be recovered later".

The project "Reviving the Humanity" started immediately. It started with the people that were more needed, sick persons or war wounded.

Between this people were a really weird pair. They were a couple not older than 20 years.  
>The girl, who was the one that would become an android first asked for something pretty weird.<p>

-When I have my new body… do you believe I could have a face like his?"

-"Why do you ask this, Miss?"- Asked the doctor-

-"I would like to have a proof. They already explained us that the memories will be stored as data, but there isn´t many possibilities that we can remember all, so I would like to have a proof that I really met him".

-"I understand. I will do what I can to fulfill your wish, Miss"

The girl went out of the office after thanking the man, while he started to design what would be the immortal body of the girl. Blue bright eyes, blonde silky hair, a pale skin…

The day arrived, and the guy went with her to the hospital.

-"After the operation, we will continue loving each other, right?"- She asked, before being carried by a nurse

-"Yes, I always will lov…" –he couldn´t finish the sentence because the girl was dragged by the nurse.

They guy stayed in the waiting room while watching the conference given by an agent of the UN.

-"If you want to eat something, but there isn´t a thing, then don´t be hungry. You suffer because you wish for many things.  
>Our soul is in our brain or our heart, and that´s what we need for keep being humans, a soul. The science will be able to overcome the obstacles for getting what we need, our dreamed Utopia.<br>We must remember that living in a flesh and bones body is a disadvantage. If you hurt yourself, the wound will delay to health. With this new body it won´t be any problem. This immortal body won´t delay…

He kept listening to the conference while waiting for the girl to go out of the operation. An hour passed before they told him he could go and see her.

He walked quickly to the room they told him she was in, and when he arrived, what he saw lived him very happy.  
>The girl was sitting near the window, seeing through it the city. Her blonde hair reached her hips and her bright blue eyes saw everything with curiosity.<p>

-"Hi"- he said happily.

-"Hello"- she answered with boredom. She stood from the chair she was sitting at and hugged him, but it was something over acted.  
>He kept asking himself if something had gone wrong, until he understood it…<br>The _thing_ that was next to him, wasn´t _her_…

-"Please, give her back!"- He cried- "GIVE HER BACK! QUICKLY! QUICKLY! GIVE HER BACK TO ME RIGHT NOW!"

She kept watching him with a face without any expression, making the guy go even madder than before.

_The perfect humanity has born. A soul that doesn´t wants war… a peace era has arrived._

At the beginning the project was successful, but the androids started asking themselves some things.

_-What is the pain?  
>-What is the suffer?<br>- What is the fatigue?  
>-What is blushing?<br>-What is the cold?  
>-What is the hot?<br>-What is love?  
>-What is life?<br>-What is peace?  
>-What is being alive?<br>-What are they?  
>-What am I?<em>

Little by little they started forgetting their past, they forgot their values, and they forgot their humanity… at the end, I believe they were right, what makes us humans is our souls, but our souls are connected to our memories and values… but now we can´t go back… the humanity already lost its course…

**OxOxO**

***In this the girl isn´t Rin. I know that in the video is her, but in this one she isn´t. You can say is anyone you want, Lenka, Lily… I don´t know! **

**Soooo, what do you think? Did you like it?**

**I reaaaaaally want you to live a review, because with a view I only now people has entered here, but I don´t know what they think about it. Seriously, I wanna know if you liked it, if you hated it, or if you want me to improve anything! I really appreciate that!**

**If I continue it, I´ll update every weekend! Or maybe even a Friday… obviously depending on the time that the school gives me to write…**

**So this is all from me! Take care, eat your fruits and vegetables, and I WANT TO ASK YOU SOMETHING! SEARCH FOR HITOSIZUKU-P AND YAMA´S NEW SONG FOR THE LITTLE SHOTA! IT´S CALLED "ITSU GA, CINDERELLA GA" OR "SOMEDAY, CINDERELLA"! IT´S SOOOOO BEAUTIFUL! **

**Jaa nee! See you next weekend!**

**Rui-chan.**


	2. Little Cinderella

Hi everyone! I am back! I am happy I got 3 favorites in the first days!

_Takolukanow: I AM HAPPY YOU LIKED IT! I hope you like the KaiMei part! _

Let´s start!

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**

**OxOxO**

"_Little Cinderella"_

-20 years after the disaster-

A young 5-year-old girl was running, trying to find her father. Her long, brunette hair flied while she was running, trying to go through the crowed that was there.

-"Dad… daddy"- called the girl- "Daddy, come here soon"

The 30-year-old man turned to see his daughter, who in an impulsive move hugged her father´s leg.

-"Meiko, what happened?"

-"Daddy… in the woods… there are a pair of kids… one is injured"

-"Where are them?"- asked the man

-"Near the orchard"- she said still hugging him- "there´s blood… many blood"

He broke the hug and started running to the woods, where his daughter told him to go.  
>He lived in the Survival Camp that the survivals were able to build. His wife had died when Meiko had almost 2-years-old… the Androids took her away…<p>

He had raised Meiko by himself, and everyone knew Meiko and her father were identical. Both of them had the same brunette hair, the same brown eyes. But there was something the Sakine were famous for, and it was their indomitable nature. Their braveness, their courage, and their insurgence. They weren´t the kind of people you could tell what to do… that´s why the General Sakine was the leader in the camp.

The girl was sitting in the entrance of the camp, waiting for her dad to come back with the other two kids.

She was out of the camp because she was searching for supplies in the woods, but when she was close to the place she always found her supplies she heard cries for help. She started going to the place she heard them, but when she arrived, she found something she didn´t need to see, she was still so innocent… there was blood everywhere.  
>There was a pair of guys there. One looked like her age and the other one looked like he was about 16 years old.<br>The older one was in the floor, a pound of blood where his left arm should be. The younger was screaming, crying for help, while, with a bloody cloth he tried to stop the blood.

She started running towards them, and she told the kid to stop screaming, because the Androids would hear him. She then told him she would go to ask for help.  
>With the speed she went, her shoe slipped from her feet, and the boy took it.<p>

And that´s why the little girl was so worried. She was thinking of her dad found the kids, if the Androids found them first…. Or even if her father had arrived seconds before the Androids have.  
>Many scenarios passed through her mind, until she saw her dad´s shadow, with something in his shoulder and the shadow of a boy walking next to him.<p>

She stood up and started running to the house of a woman, and told her to prepare a place for a wounded guy that her father had found.  
>She did not hesitate, and with another three women they went out with medic supplements, just as her father was entering the camp with the two boys.<p>

-"Meiko, dear, please stay with Kaito while I go check the other kid things"

-"Yes, dad"- she waved good bye- "Come with me, Kaito"

She took his hand and started leading him through the camp to the house she shared with his dad, which wasn´t really far from where they were standing.

-"My name´s Meiko"- said the girl smiling- "But you must tell me Meiko Sakine-san, got it?"

He didn´t answer, so Meiko turned to look at him. That was the first time she did care to see carefully his face.  
>His eyes were as blue as the sea, just like his hair. He had a rather tan skin, and some freckles. But what really made Meiko pay attention on him was the fact that he was covered in blood. His face wasn´t the only place he had… he also had the blood in his arms and clothes… it was like a bloody bath.<p>

-"If you are like this I will have to bath you"- said the girl while she started to walk again- "disgusting"

They arrived to the house. Its walls were a pale brown and the roof was a teal color.  
>The first thing they saw when they entered was a big library with many books on it.<p>

-"Dad says they are anti… ant… agghhhh, that they are old books!"

They kept walking until they were in the bath room, where Meiko started filling the tub with water, while she kept talking with Kaito.

-"Now you only have to enter here and take the bath"- she said, but he didn´t move, so she started pulling him to the tub- "I can´t bath you, it would be wrong, so bath yourself.

He stood in his place, his movement being made by Meiko´s strength

-"Come on! It isn´t that difficult!"- She was mad- "Just enter over the…. WAAAAAA! "

She tripped over Kaito, making both of them fall in the tub.

-"Look what you did! Now papa will be mad…"

She kept telling him how her father would punish her. He wouldn´t allow her to go out of the house, and she would have to read every day.  
>While she told him all this things, she rubbed his face and arms with the soap. When she has cleaning his left arm, she had held his right hand; she found something that was hers.<p>

-"Explain why you have MY SHOE!" –she said, but kept washing his arm without an answer.

-"I can´t keep you bathing"- she said going out of the tub- "bath yourself"

When she was about to leave, she felt how someone grabbed her hand. When she turned, his big blue eyes said all he needed to say… they didn´t need any words.

-"No problem, that´s what friends are for, right?"

He smiled and nodded.

…

The weeks passed, and Kaito and his brother, Taito, went to live with them. Kaito stopped talking after the incident, he only talked for crying for help and saying Meiko´s dad his name.  
>Taito lost his arm because of the Androids, but they never knew what really happened… he did not want to say the things that happened that day.<p>

Everyday Meiko and Kaito went to the library, where Taito wait for them, and he read a story with Meiko´s help, so they wouldn´t get bored in the afternoon.

There was a time when Meiko begged Taito to teach them how to write and read, and he did. At the age of 8, both kids could write and read perfectly. Every day they went to the library and read a story, while Taito read a book.

-"Kaito"- they were alone because Taito was helping the General in the camp- "Why you always read "Cinderella"?"*

_Why do you ask? _–he asked in a piece of paper

-"Because is weird"

_What do you mean by weird?_

-I mean… isn´t supposed that the guys like the action and horror things?

_It´s not a rule… I like this book…_

-"That´s the weird thing. You only like THIS romance book. Then you read action and horror.

_This book reminds me of you._

_-_Why me?

He stood up and planted a small kiss on her cheek

-"Because you are my Little Cinderella"- he said with a shaky voice. Meiko could only stare in shock.

**OxOxO**

***I am not sure if in the future there will be this books… but I believe that at least de Disney versions will exist…**

**I JUST LOVE LEN NEW SONG AND I NEEDED TO ADD CINDERELLA ON THIS! SOOOORRRYYYYYY!**

**Well… that´s all… I wanna know your thoughts, so please review!**

**F. Rui-chan.**


	3. Our stories

**N/A: Hi everyone! Before you all want to kill me for not updating last weekend… BUT MY DAD TOOK AWAY MY LAPTOP! TOT I couldn´t use it because "I must do things in home, because they don´t want me to be a lazy girl and blah blah blaaaaaaaah"! **

**I´ll answer the reviews!**

**-Lalala: YOU ARE MAKING ME BLUUUUSH! THAAAAAANK YOUUUU! I am happy you liked it! Haha, Meiko is kinda based on me when I was that age… at least everyone says I was (am) hyper and all that!  
>Wait for moooore, moooore Kaito´s cuteness in this chapter, ´kay? Actually, the world was something really hard to create, because I wanted the readers to feel exactly what you said, and I happy you noticed it! :3<br>Here you have the new chapter, hope you like it! :D**

**-Sir Lenju II: Don´t worry! I am happy you liked it! **

**-takolukanow: wait more cuteness… and kinda more blood… tehehehehehehe...**

**-iloveyugiohGX93: OK! I really want my readers to enjoy reading, so I´ll do it! Thanks for favorite and follow this. ;)**

**Let´s start!**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID! **

**OxOxO**

"_Our stories"_

_All I can see is blood… blood everywhere. My hands are soaked in blood, also my clothes and my face. It´s just like that day… but the name I am screaming isn´t my brother´s… is her name… the one who is in my brother's place is Meiko… _

-25 years after the disaster-

The 10-year-old boy stood up, and turning his face to his left side, he could see her, sleeping peacefully.

"Mei-chan"-said the boy, shaking her a little while he cried.

"Kaito, go back to sleep"- she whined

"It´s the nightmare again… I am scared"

After the day he explained why he loved "Cinderella" he started talking again. However, he kept having this nightmare… he always saw the moment the android ripped his brother´s arm, every single night.

"Kaito, your brother is in the other room; he is there sleeping, just like every night"

"It wasn´t my brother this time… it was you"

She stared at his blue eyes. She remembered that the first time they met each other she was taller than him, but now they were the same height.

"Then, why are you sad? It was me, not your brother!"

"That´s exactly why I am sad! You almost died!"

After saying this he hugged her in a protective way, his chin resting in her head.

"Kaito… you are soaking me with your tears"- said the little girl, still hugging him

He said an apologize between sniffs.

"Calm down… I´ll hug while you are sleeping so you don´t have the dream again, okay?"

He nodded, and felt how Meiko hugged him while sleeping. He knew he had to sleep, but decided against it. He kept remembering the events that have happened 5 years ago.

_-Flashback-_

_The boys were running to the nearest forest._

"_Tsk. Stupid androids" have said Taito while they run._

_Kaito fell one more time, he couldn´t keep the speed his older brother was using, so Taito decided to put him in his shoulder, so they could run faster._

_They could arrive to the center of the forest; however, there were already androids there._

_Taito lived his brother in a pair of bushes, so he could keep an eye on him while Kaito was safe.  
>He took out of his pocket a knife and started fighting with the androids. Someone in the orphanage where they lived showed him the weak spot of the androids, so he kept attacking to the neck´s left side of each android. <em>

_He kept fighting against them, but when he turned around to check on his brother, one of the androids took his leg and made him fall to the floor.  
>He tried to stand up again, but he couldn´t, he was caged over them.<em>

_Suddenly an android took his arm and started pulling it. He could feel how his bone cracked, how his flesh was being separated, and he screamed. An ear piercing scream, filled with hurt and angst._

_After this, the androids threw the arm and walked to the edge of the forest. _

_Taito collapsed in the floor and Kaito went out of his hiding place… he had saw everything… and he felt as if it was his fault._

_-End of the flashback-_

He knew it was his fault… if only he had done the things he had to in the orphanage.

This was something anyone but his brother and Meiko knew, the fact their parents have lived him with his brother when he was a recently born baby was something sad. Taito had taken them both to the orphanage, where they lived. The reason why their parents lived them was because they couldn´t afford the consequences having a baby had, and for not leaving him alone, they lived him with Taito, so they could die together.

When the kids of the orphanage asked Taito why they were there, he answered his fathers were dead… because in a way, Taito felt it that way… and he told Kaito that story so he learned to hate them also. He had such a pure heart that he couldn´t hate them. He hated himself for being born, because if he wasn´t there, Taito would be with his parents, and he could be happy.  
>He had said this to Taito once, earning a slap across his face and a mad Taito.<p>

"I am happy because I am with you. My responsibility is to take care of you, because that´s what an older brother must do. I wouldn´t be happier… I wouldn´t be HAPPY WITHOUT YOU! If I ever listen to you say that again… take for sure you will regret it" -he had said. After some minutes he explained him in a calmer way that he was there to take care of him and to not believe that.

He had told Meiko his story a couple of weeks ago. She had cried and hugged him, saying him it wasn´t his fault, that there were evil people in the world… that he was perfect as he was. He had hugged her back, and kissed her forehead, earning a small but noticeable blush.

Around those days Meiko had cut her long brunette hair that reached her lower back, to live it at her neck´s length. She said it was easier this way to use it, and also she could run freely. They went out every day to find supplies for the camp.

The memories flew through Kaito´s mind, and he started to drift in the sleep when he felt wet his left shoulder.

"Meiko? Are you ok?"

"O-of course I´m ok… w-why wouldn´t I b-be?"- She asked in her mad tone

"Dunno"- he answered- "But I know you… what happened?"

-"I… I had a dream about my mom"

The bedroom they shared went silent. He knew almost nothing about her mom, because she didn´t like talking about her all the times. When she had a nightmare, that wasn´t every day, like him, she would only hug him in the bed they had to share, and she would cry on his shoulder.

"What happened with her, Meiko?"

Kaito listened carefully her story.  
>Apparently she was a baby when her mother died. She lived in a house with his dad and his mother… and the androids arrived. She couldn´t fight, she couldn´t help her mom to make the androids back away. She could only cry. Her dad had told her that her mother died protecting her… when he arrived his home after a work day, he found his wife dead with an arm of those things incrusted in her stomach, and the baby crying in the crib, being protected by her mother. Her once white clothes were red, with already drained blood.<br>Her dad had given her the necklace her mom was using that day. In the medallion of it was a picture of her and her mom, a picture of those days… and she used it every day.

She finished her story and hugged Kaito eve tighter.

"Know what?" he asked "I am happy your mother saved you… otherwise I wouldn´t have met you."

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

**OxOxO**

**A/N: I don´t know how the "gore" scene was. You must use your imagination! So I won´t describe everything in a SPECIFIC WAY! If you imagine it, then it can be the most horrid and gore scene, or you can just avoid the blood… **

**Anyway, thanks for reading… please review! :D**

**F. Rui-chan!**


End file.
